Idiotic Grievances
by NaughtyRaccoon
Summary: A rumor has been going around that Shindou Shuichi and Sakuma Ryuichi are having an affair. How will a certain romance author react to this?


_Disclaimer_: Gravi belongs to Kumagoro. Oh wait, what was that, Ryu-chan? Ryu-chan says that Gravi belongs to a woman named Maki Murakami. Either way, it doesn't belong to me. 

_Summary_: A rumor has been going around that Shindou Shuichi and Sakuma Ryuichi are having an affair. How will a certain romance author react to this?

* * *

**Idiotic Grievances**

* * *

_"Someone had reported earlier this afternoon that they had allegedly seen famous rock stars Shindou Shuichi of 'Bad Luck' and Sakuma Ryuichi of the legendary 'Nittle Grasper' together. The nameless source had said that the two had been very intimate, holding hands and whispering to each other, no doubt words of endearment…"_

Click.

Eiri turned off the television, annoyed at the lack of real news on the channels. The Shindou Shuichi and Sakuma Ryuichi scandal had spread all over Japan in a record time and was now top news everywhere. Even the fire that had spread around Kyoto and killed hundreds had become a side story.

The media really disgusted him with how low they could go just to attract more viewers. It disgusted him further that people could be so easily drawn in with such lies, and lies about someone else's life, no less.

He took out a cigarette from his pocket, stuck it between his lips, and lit it. Getting up from the couch, he walked towards his study room and shut the door. He had a deadline to meet, a story to finish; it was not the time to think about useless things like the media and a bogus love scandal.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Shuichi was currently hiding between a dark alleyway, pink head peaking out to survey the street in front of him. It was at times like this that he wished he had been smart for once and wore a hat outside. His pink hair was so obvious that people could point him out even in a crowd. At least he had his sunglasses, not that it made him look any less conspicuous, considering that it was nighttime and people just didn't wear sunglasses during nighttimes.

He had no idea how it had happened. One minute he was crossing the street to get back home, and the next he was toppled by literally hundreds and hundreds of fangirls, asking him about his relationship with Sakuma-san. He had been surprised at first, not knowing why they would ask such a thing. Sakuma-san was his friend and idol – there was nothing interesting about that. It had troubled him even more that they kept asking about a love affair. Nothing made sense at all.

Of course, this was not the first time he had been cornered like this. It had happened before, during the time when there was a rumor about his love affair with Yuki. But that had been true. This, with Sakuma-san, was definitely _not_ true.

He finally heard about it when he had managed to escape into a TV store. Some of the TVs had been turned on, but he did not pay attention to them at first, too busy catching his breath after a mad sprint.

Then he heard his name.

It had seemed to be coming from all directions.

He looked toward the nearest screen, shocked to see his picture next to one of Sakuma-san.

_"…no one had yet been able to confirm this love affair between Shindou-kun and Sakuma-san. However, it leaves one to wonder how Shindou-kun's current lover, the famous novelist Yuki Eiri will react to this…"_

Shuichi froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? There was a rumor going around the country that he was having a love affair with his idol?

Then the later part of the reporter's statement came to mind,

"…_it leaves one to wonder how Shindou-kun's current lover, the famous novelist Yuki Eiri will react to this…"_

Yuki!

Shuichi panicked. What would Yuki think about this? If people had already known about this rumor before he had, then surely Yuki had heard about it as well.

Would his lover be mad at him? Accuse him? Kick him out? Break up with him? Hate him for the rest of his life?

Shuichi almost broke down right then and there, his wild imagination spurting out countless unwelcoming possibilities as to how the blonde novelist might react to this news.

"But Yuki, I didn't do anything." He whined to himself.

Just then, a fangirl spotted him in the store and the chase began again, leading him to where he was now – a dark alleyway.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Eiri took off his glasses and set them on the desk next to his laptop. For some reason, his muses were avoiding him tonight. At this rate, he could not possibly finish his book on time.

He groaned in frustration and downed what was left of his beer. So much for hoping to get his work done while the brat was gone.

Speaking of which, where _was_ his brat anyway? It was half past six, half an hour past the time he usually came home at.

Eiri stared at the clock on his wall, then at the mug on his desk. He thought back on the news he had watched earlier.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ryuichi, Ryuichi?"

Seguchi Touma was uncharacteristically impatient. Ryuichi was never an easy person to find; he only popped out whenever he wanted to, usually at the most unexpected places and unexpected moments.

"Ryuichi, will you please come out? I need to talk to you." He announced to the deserted hallway in the NG building.

Not a second before he finished this sentence, he was knocked backward onto the floor with a newly added weight on his torso.

"Touma!" Ryuichi hugged this friend energetically, not paying notice that he was straddling him.

Touma calmly got up and pulled Ryuichi off him.

"Ryuichi, do you have any idea what has been broadcasting on the news lately?"

The singer looked at his band mate with wonder before pulling out his stuffed pink bunny named Kumagoro.

"Touma looks serious, doesn't he? He knows that Ryuichi doesn't watch the news. I wonder what this is about." He said to the bunny.

"Ryuichi, this is serious. It has to do with Shindou-san." Touma told his friend, not amused with his childish actions. He knew better than to snatch Kumagoro from him, though. Prior experience told him that a Ryuichi without a Kumagoro was very scary.

"It has to do with Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked with his mumbling voice, eyes round with confusion.

"Apparently, there has been a rumor that Shindou-san is your koibito." Touma explained, stern eyes on the man in front of him.

"Koibito? Like Koi? Goldfish? Shuichi isn't my goldfish, Touma."

Touma sighed in frustration. Ryuichi can be so… so…

"No, Ryuichi, koibito as in lover. Like boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Like a boy friend? Of course, Shuichi is my boy friend. Shuichi's a very good boy friend." He answered innocently.

Touma was exasperated. He should have known. Ryuichi didn't know anything. He was as ignorant to the world as usual. What had even prompted him to come find the singer anyway? He knew Ryuichi better than most people, and knew that there was no way he and Shindou would be having an affair. Ryuichi probably didn't even know what having an affair was.

So why had he come to find his friend? Was it because he was worried that maybe, just maybe the rumors were true?

He did not want Eiri to be hurt again. If the rumors were true, no doubt Eiri would be damaged beyond repair. He had only just approved of his brother-in-law's relationship with the pink-haired rock star. If Shindou ever hurt his beloved Eiri… he would never forgive him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The door to the apartment creaked open. No announcement of "Yuki, I'm home!" was heard echoing around the walls.

Shuichi tiptoed into the living room, taking off his shoes without a sound. He had been so paranoid about Yuki's possible reaction to the love affair scandal that he was a little intimidated to face him.

"Where have you been?"

Shuichi jumped at the sound of his lover's voice. He had been so busy trying not to make a sound that he neglected to realize Yuki's presence on the couch.

"I uh… someone recognized me on the way home so I had to hide for awhile before I could come home." He explained in a hurry, head down and voice timid. He could feel eyes staring at him intently, and struggled not to fidget. He was telling the truth, so there was no reason that he should feel so guilty.

"That's what you get for not wearing a hat, you damn idiot."

His lover's voice did not sound particularly cold or angry, he realized, and relaxed a little. Maybe Yuki hadn't even heard the rumor yet…

"I'd been watching the news."

The blonde said simply, and any chance of him not having heard the rumor was shattered.

Shuichi gulped and slowly lifted his head up to look at his love.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Is it true?" Eiri inquired after exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. It was not an accusation, just a plain yes or no question.

"No!" Shuichi immediately protested. His eyes were wide and full of desperation, almost as if urging the novelist to believe him.

Eiri took the cigarette from between his lips and extinguished it, momentarily ignoring the existence of his lover standing by the doorway. He was amused and disturbed that the boy would think he was angry with him over a false rumor like this. Didn't he have more trust in him?

"I'm not angry with you." He finally said, and could hear Shuichi release a breath of relief.

"Good." His tone had already livened up. "Ne, Yuki? What did you think when you heard about that rumor anyway?"

Eiri regarded his idiot for a second before responding,

"The media is always trying to make up stories to get the public's attention. You should know that by now."

It was not a direct answer, but it was good enough for Shuichi. It was his lover's way of telling him that he trusted him.

This made him so happy that he forgot all the previous drama and leaped into the writer's arms,

"Oh Yuki, I should have known that you trusted me not to cheat on you. I love you so much!"

That said, he nuzzled Eiri's sweater and made himself comfortable on the blonde's lap.

For once, Eiri just let him be. His idiot was so easily appeased that it was annoyingly adorable. Of course, he would never tell the boy that one reason he did not suspect the rumors to be true was because Sakuma Ryuichi was such an idiot that he would probably confuse the word 'Koibito' with some stupid word like 'Koi'.

Two idiots never could make a right.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: _I know that there are a considerable amount of 'Ryuichi makes Eiri jealous' fics out there, so I decided to take a slightly different approach in this one. I wrote this story on impulse and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
